Gara-gara Bersin
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Hinata yang tengah sakit tanpa sengaja membuat masalah dengan kakak kelasnya yang terkenal dingin namun populer karena ketampanannya. Terpaksa ia menuruti keinginan aneh sang kakak kelas/AU/SH/OS


**Gara-gara Bersin**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story is mine : )**

 **Enjoy! This is SasuHina ^^**

Hidung mungilnya memerah akibat di gesek terlalu sering. Ingus kadang tidak ingat tempat dan waktu jika keluar. Hinata nampak sayu dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan aura lelah dan letih. Ini gara-gara tadi malam ia diajak Gaara-sahabatnya- untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya. Awalnya Hinata menolak karena memang badannya agak tidak enak, tetapi melihat muka memelas Gaara membuat ia luluh agar mengabulkan permohonan sang sahabat. Alhasil, paginya ia terkena flu dan demam. Gaara yang belum tahu kondisi Hinata tidak terlihat didalam kelas.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja, Hinata- _chan_." Ino menggeser tempat duduknya lebih merapat Hinata.

"Ino benar. Sakitmu sudah parah." Tenten menimpali.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan kelas menuju UKS. Awalnya Ino dan Tenten menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya namun Hinata menolak. Lagian tidak enak juga jika ia minta diantar, bisa-bisa mereka berdua terlambat masuk kelas nanti.

Ia merogoh _tissue_ yang ia bawa dari rumah, mengeluarkannya kemudian memakainya.

Hinata berjalan melewati koridor depan ruang kelas 2-E dan tidak sengaja menggulirkan bola matanya ke dalam kelas. Seperti _kouhai_ lainnya, ia sedikit melihat-lihat wajah para _senpai_ yang menurutnya tampan dan _cute_.

"Naruto- _senpai_ sungguh keren." Ia menggumam pelan sembari menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah siswa yang tengah bermain kertas.

Hinata merasa dirinya akan segera bersin. Kemudian-

"Hatchi!"

Bersin yang tiba-tiba tak dapat ia hindari. Ia merasa agak pusing, melihat ke depan dengan tujuan melanjutkan jalan menuju UKS ia dihadapkan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Yang ia lihat hanya kerah dan dadanya yang bidang. Hinata yakin orang di depannya ini laki-laki.

Ia mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang err apa ya? Tampan _checklist_. Tapi anehnya laki-laki tersebut sangat amat dingin dan menguarkan aura menyeramkan.

"Kau- beraninya."

Hinata hanya melongo tidak mengerti. Memangnya ia salah apa? Ia celiingak-celinguk berharap bahwa iblis berwujud manusia di depannya ini bukan berbicara kepadanya. Namun nihil, yang ada di daerah itu hanya ada Hinata selain orang itu.

" _Senpai_ berbicara denganku?"

Petir imajiner tampak di diatas kepala Uchiha muda kebanggaan Mama Mikoto. _Kouhai_ nya ini kelewat polos atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas tadi ia bersin tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya takut dirinya akan tertular virus yang cepat menyebar itu, juga sangat risih.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Ditambah efek mendelik membuat Hinata gemetar takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Pagi-pagi dirinya sudah disambut hujan lokal tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"Loh _Teme_? Kenapa hanya berdiri?" Naruto tiba-tibda muncul dari dalam kelas. "Lalu... siapa _kouhai_ manis ini _~ttebayo_?" cengirannya yang over membuat Sasuke semakin naik pitam. Tidak tahu dia kalau Sasuke baru terkena semprotan.

"Berisik _Dobe_. Kau masuk saja san, aku masih ada urusan disini." Melihat Naruto memandang satu-satunya kouhai diantara mereka agak membuat Sasuke terganggu.

"Hei hei nona manis siapa namamu?" tak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke malah dengan seenaknya Naruto menggoda _kouhai_ mereka yang masih berdiri gemetar. Siapa yang tidak gemetar coba diapit diantara dua laki-laki populer di sekolah. Yang pirang _senpai_ idolanya yang _raven senpai_ yang dihindarinya.

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Ia menjawab lirih.

"Hoo jadi kau adik Neji ya?"

"Sudahlah _Dobe_ sana kau pergi." Dengan tanpa rasa dosa ia menendang pinggang Naruto membuat Naruto terjatuh ke dalam kelas. Ia tidak menhiraukan Naruto saat si pirang jabrik itu menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata yang tak enak didengar.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang tersungkur dengan pandangan iba. Niatnya hendak menolong Naruto sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Tidak meminta maaf? Cih. _Kouhai_ kurang ajar."

Hinata semakin gelisah. Ia sedikit berkelit agar tangan Sasuke lepas namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"A-aku minta maaf _senpai_." Ia gugup, suaranya bergetar. "Walaupun a-aku tidak tahu s-salah apa."

Empat siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Sasuke. _Kouhai_ nya ini benar-benar-

"Kau ikut aku." Sasuke menggeret lengan Hinata membuat si empunya terseret-seret kasar.

"E-eh kemana?"

Toilet. Tempat yang Sasuke tuju dengan Hinata masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua masuk ke toilet guru. Untung toilet masih sepi.

Hinata masih diam menunggu amukan Sasuke sebentar lagi. Tanpa diduga ia mendudukkan Hinata di atas kloset yang tertutup. Ia berdiri kemudian melepas satu-persatu kancing seragamnya. Hinata pucat pasi.

"T-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuka baju?"

"Maksudku untuk apa?!" Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Ia kembali membuka kancing selanjutnya. "Dan sssstt- jangan berbicara terlalu keras. Kau mau orang-orang datang kemari dan berkhayal hal jorok?" jari Sasuke melekat pas di bibir Hinata membuat Hinata malu maksimal.

Hinata menutup _lavender_ nya menjaga agar ia masih suci dari hal-hal negatif. Walaupun ia mencoba kabur tetap saja _senpai_ menyebalkan dihadapannya ini akan terus menahannya.

Hinata masih betah diam sebelum sesuatu begerak di bagian depan seragamnya. Eh seperti seseorang tengah membuka seragamnya? Ia memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Sasuke serius membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya. Maksud _senpai_ aneh di depannya ini apa coba?

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencengkeram jari-jari Sasuke yang berkutat dengan kancing seragamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah bertelanjang dada mengingat seragamnya sudah tersampir di pundaknya.

"Membuka bajumu?"

"Maksudku untuk apa?"

Seperti _de ja vu_.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mematuhi perintahku. Dan diam."

Hinata manyun merasa dirinya tidak bisa melawan iblis didepannya ini.

"Tapi _senpai_. B-bukankah ini termasuk t-tindak pelecehan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat amat ingin berteriak minta tolong namun entah kenapa mulutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dan juga tatapan Sasuke tidak mesum seperti yang dikatakan murid-murid jadi Hinata sedikit tenang dan yakin bahwa Sasuke tidaklah jahat seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak sebejat itu."

Kancing terakhir sudah beres. Sasuke memberi aba-aba agar Hinata melepaskan seragamnya. Rasa ingin menolak kalah oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seolah mengirisnya. Dengan ragu ia melepas seragamnya. Untung saja ia tadi menggunakan kaos dalam. Jadi ia tidak terlalu mengekspos kulitnya.

"Tubuhmu bagus juga."

Bagaikan bel kematian kata-kata Sasuke sedikit mengubah persepsi Hinata tentang Sasuke yang tidak mesum. Ia harus lebih waspada.

"Jangan lihat."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di pundak.

"Tukar."

Dengan reaksi yang cepat dan tepat Hinata mengangsurkan seragamnya. Ia jadi mengerti. Ternyata Sasuke meminta tukar seragam, namun ia tidak mengerti motif dibalik itu semua.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai baju penuh virus. Hidupku selalu bersih." Sasuke kemudian memakai baju seragam Hinata. Di sekolah mereka, memang ada satu seragam yang tidak ada perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kemeja panjang putih. Modelnya sama persis. Ini menguntungkan Sasuke karena kemeja milik Hinata cukup besar sehingga tidak ganjil ketika dia memakainya. "Cucikan kemejaku."

Oh Hinata mengerti sekarang alasan dibalik semua ini.

Hinata memakai kemeja Sasuke yang kedodoran di tubuh mungilnya.

"Pfft."

Hinata mendelik mendengar tawa Sasuke yang tertahan. Jadi senpainya ini mengejeknya? Sialan sekali dia batin Hinata.

"Kau cocok memakainya." Sasuke meringis. "Tanpa rok."

Hinata memerah. Malu mengumpul di wajahnya.

"Berisik."

Eh sejak kapan Hinata berani mengumpat?

"Kau berani juga. Mengumpat di depanku?" Sasuke menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Tangannya bergerak usil ke arah rok Hinata. "Ingin mencoba usulanku?" seringai mesum tercipta.

Hinata setuju 1000% dengan gosip Uchiha Sasuke mesum. Termesum setelah Kakashi- _sensei_. Mesum nomor dua

PLAK

Hinata melempar lengan Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat ia menerobos paksa dari kukungan Sasuke dan meninggalkan toilet yang telah menjadi tempat kejadian perkara dengan sang Uchiha.

"Gadis menarik." Kembali senyum mesum terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata takut. Ia tidak jadi ke UKS dan memilih kembali ke kelasnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Di depan kelas telah ada Kakashi- _sensei_ tengah mengabsen murid-murid.

"Hinata- _san_? Dari mana anda? Ino- _san_ dan Tenten- _san_ mengatakan bahwa kau di UKS saat ini." Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran dan heran dalam intonasi suaranya. Ditambah melihat penampilan Hinata yang aneh menurutnya membuatnya menebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Maaf Kakashi- _sensei_ saya sudah sembuh sekarang." Mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal dan memang sedikit benar bahwa ia sedikit sembuh.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk dibangkumu."

"Terima kasih Kakashi- _sensei_."

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa dan duduk di tempatnya. Tatapan heran dari Ino dan Tenten membuatnya harus menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Apa?! Di toliet?" Ino berteriak histeris mendengar cerita Hinata. Hyuuga sulung menutup mukanya malu karena satu kelas melihat ke arahnya. Tenten pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

"Bisakah tenang, Ino- _san_?"

Ino menatap gurunya meminta maaf.

"Dan... Hinata- _san_ , kau memakai kemeja siapa?" Kakashi menatap kemejanya yang kedodoran.

"I-ini kemeja s-saya sendiri, _sensei_."

"Begitu. Apakah kau begitu mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke sehingga dalam tanda pengenal kau pun menulis namanya, bukan namamu?"

Hinata dalam masalah gawat sekarang. Super gawat. Ia tidak memperkirakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Ia melirik ke tanda pengenalnya dan terpampanglah sebuah nama yang menjadi momoknya hari ini.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Hinata. Terjun bebas ke lantai.

"Tunggu-" Kakashi tampak berpikir. "-jika kukaitkan dengan kata Ino- _san_ tadi-" Hinata meneguk ludah. "-apakah begini : Kau dan Sasuke melakukan _'sesuatu'_ di dalam toilet, kemudian ketika bel masuk kalian tergesa-gesa dan salah memakai kemeja?" Kakashi mulai melenceng. "Ah ternyata begitu."

Sontak seluruh wajah murid kelas Hinata menampilkan wajah horor yang berbeda makna setiap individunya. Hinata kaku. Ia ingin meralat kata-kata Kakashi- _sensei_ tadi, tetapi begitu melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas Hinata seraya menyeringai dan menunjuk tanda pengenal kemeja Hinata yang dipakainya, Hinata sudah memutuskan satu hal. Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dengan gesit ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas dan tanpa babibu menyeret tersangka ke depan kelas.

"Itu semua salah paham _sensei_ , Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang." Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke entah mendapat keberanian darimana.

Sasuke mengerti kemudian memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi begini _sensei_. Tadi pagi Hinata membuatku merasakan sesuatu-" maksud Sasuke kesal. "-kemudian aku terbawa suasana dan menyeret Hinata di toilet guru. Setelah itu aku membuka bajuku kemudian aku juga membuka baju Hinata dengan paksa karena Hinata tidak menurut. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan _sensei_?"

Hinata bersumpah akan membekap mulut Sasuke setelah ini semua selesai dan kesalahpahaman berakhir. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, apakah kesalahpahaman ini akan terselesaikan dengan baik?

Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke- _san_ , kupikir kau harus lebih berpikir yang positif, bukan hal-hal kotor seperti itu dan mengajak Hinata-san juga."

Hinata menjadi patung didepan kelas. Apakah tak ada seorangpun yang membelanya?

"Terserah kalian." Hinata marah. Kepada Kakashi- _sensei,_ teman sekelasnya, dan paling marah dengan Sasuke yang memperburuk suasana. Ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan kelas sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hinata, dalamanmu tertinggal di toilet."

Dan sebuah tas melayang ke arah Sasuke yang dengan cepat menghindar.

Well, sepertinya hari-hari Hinata akan rumit akibat ulah Uchiha menyebalkan tapi seksi.

 **End**

 **AN : ini fanfic untuk merayakan ultah saya :D yeyyy #ultah sendiri, buat kado sendiri wkwk. Disini ceritanya pacar Gaara itu saya #bercanda ding. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca dan mereview (bila berkenan) :D maaf kalau aneh soalnya saya buatnya gugup, maaf untuk typosnya :D**


End file.
